The present invention relates to a golf ball and tee setting and retrieval device which allows the user to simultaneously set a golf ball and associated tee into the ground in the tee box for teeing off.
The device of the present invention is also a retrieval device which allows the user to retrieve a ball or tee from the green, bushes, pond area, etc., or a tee from or adjacent to the tee box
It can be difficult for elderly golfers or golfers suffering from infirmities affecting their bending motion, to bend over to tee up a golf ball prior to driving from a tee box. Likewise, it can be difficult to retrieve a tee after teeing off, or to retrieve a golf ball from a green after its removal from a hole, or to retrieve a golf ball from the rough. The device of the present invention allows the user to perform these acts without having to bend down
Over the years many devices have been proposed for performing these functions, and many such devices have been patented and can be found in U.S. Class 473/133. However, many of these devices are mechanically complicated and difficult to use.